Bounded
by Orenji Yume
Summary: AU, slight OOC, UmiClef fic. Umi's a water angel and Clef's a human...(full summary inside) Pls R&R! Chapter 5 is up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Bounded by Orenji Yume  
_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, slight OOC, and besides Umi and Clef, some other characters are inside as well. I took ideas from all over to come up with this fic, the sources include Wish, Angel Sanctuary, RPGs, fanfics I read before etc. Lately, I've been interested in the idea of heaven, hell and the human world. Thus, this fic came about.**

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic. Umi's a water angel, and Clef's a human she met. The first time, when she visited the human world for the first time. The second time, not long after she was sent down to the human world for that very mistake she made... I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note about chapter 1: This chapter is basically on Umi's background, and how she met Clef for the first time.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

Upon hearing the knocking, the marine-haired angel shot up from where she was, and quickly used her hand to stir the body of water before her. Turning around after doing so, she rose to meet eyes with a red-haired angel. Her long, curly hair was in a simple plait, and her flaming eyes shone. She was dressed in a sleeveless robe, with strings of ruby, red beads that was linked from the shoulders of her robe, along her arm, to the golden cuffs around her wrists. Around her neck and ankles, were rings of crimson, red beads, and she also wore ruby earrings. The angel walked down the blue stairway, her bare feet left behind flickers of fire on the ground.

"What is it, Hikaru?"

As Hikaru reached the ground and went towards the other, her face bore a smile, "We've just became one of the eight elements angels, so that means we have the power to enter the human world disguised, don't we?"

"I...guess so..."

The fire angel's smile widened, "Then why don't we do that, Umi? I wanted to ask Fuu along, but I couldn't find her."

Nodding in agreement, the water angel replied, "I don't mind..." 'I've always wanted to do so before...' And that urge just grew before Hikaru entered, Umi had seen something...so beautiful...

……Flashback……

Again, she had that same tug at her heart. 'I want to observe the human world yet again...' Lying down on her stomach, Umi stretched out a hand over the mirror of water, ordering it to reflect the events of the human world. As her hand passed over the body of water, it shimmered and an image started to appear. As usual, the water angel would watch how the humans went about their daily life, and sometimes wished she could reach out to them.

Right now, it was the morning rush for the humans she saw, and she could not help but wonder, was she once like that? As well as Hikaru and Fuu. They were in the same school, and always walked together to arrive to school on time. But on one morning, things were different...they met with an accident. In the end, they died. Umi tried to remember how she felt like then, but her head only ached, and so did her heart. With one hand, she rubbed the temples of her head, and later ran her hand over her chest. The pain was gone.

And then she relaxed. Why should she even try to recall how she felt then? She knew she couldn't, so why should she even try? 'I'm an angel now, and more importantly, I'm the water angel of the eight elements angels now...' Shaking her head, she tried to get rid of her wild thoughts. 'Angels...are not supposed to actually have emotions...they're supposed to be...perfect beings, that's why. So what's wrong with me?' Laughing at herself, Umi attempted to lighten up. 'Fuu can understand that, and even Hikaru. So...I should as well...'

Just then, something caught her eye. Jerking her head towards the water mirror, she saw someone... 'Or something...' Leaning forward, she told the water mirror to shift its focus on that particular something... Her body relaxed as she saw that something so closely and clearly. 'I don't know...I just...that...beautiful...' A smile spreaded across her face. 'Beautiful...' And then, she heard someone knocking the door of her room.

……End of flashback……

Now, the two angels were disguised. Hikaru was in a simple, red T- shirt, along with a pair of black jeans and dark green shoes. Her ears still had that same pair of earrings, and her hand now had a metal watch strapped on. The fire angel's hair remained the same. Umi was in a sky blue blouse, as well as a long and tight, white skirt and a pair of royal blue shoes. Her ears had a pair of sapphire, blue earrings, and a sliver charm anklet hung around her left foot. Her long, flowing, blue hair stayed as it was.

"Shall we?" Umi's azure eyes brightened.

"Yes," Hikaru nodded.

With that, the two of them disappeared in a flash, and very soon found themselves on the human world, in a quiet ally. Exchanging looks at each other, they nodded at each other and, hand in hand, walked out into the brighter side of the street. People rubbed shoulders with each other without much complain, and voices mingled with one another to form a humming noise. Umi held herself back. She was almost frightened of this scene. It felt like she had not been here for so long already, though she knew otherwise.

On the other hand, Hikaru was still quite excited, maybe she had not lost the feeling on the human world, Umi guessed. But then again, it was quite impossible. How were they supposed to retain that feeling when in the first place, they don't actually have feelings? 'Maybe...she's just discovering a new world...' Umi nodded at that thought. That sounded more plausible. 'The feeling of discovering a new world...at least that was better than coming back to the past...I guess...'

As the two, wandering angels were awed by the sights they saw, they did not realise what trouble they had just landed in...

……Back in Heaven……

"I can't seem to find any of them," An angel reported, a worried expression bore on her face. She had short, fair hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a short sleeve, green robe, with strings of light green beads that hung down from her sleeves. A dark green sash was wrapped around her waist. Around her neck and ankles, were strings of grass green beads, and she also had a pair of jade green earrings, dangling and shaking softly, as the wind that surrounded the angel blew across.

Another angel took the information in, and mulled over the problem, "Where could they have gone?" The angel had soft, brown hair that reached his shoulders, and his dark eyes frowned. And then he called out to the wind angel standing before him. "Fuu, did they...hint at anywhere they may be going when you last saw them?"

"Umi didn't say anything..." Biting her lower lip, Fuu realised something. "But Hikaru did say..." And then she shook her head. "But Hikaru mentioned that yesterday so...I don't think they could've gone there, Nakima." She gazed at the earth angel, hoping the matter would pass.

Another voice broke in, "Whatever! I don't care whether it was today or yesterday!! Just say it!!!" The angel had short, golden hair and bright, amber eyes. Fuming away, he crossed his arms. "If only someone had informed them of the meeting earlier..."

"Are you pointing your finger at me, Watakina?" An angel with long, ice blue hair and pale blue eyes stared at the muttering angel. "Never mind...it's usual of you to push the blame anyway..." Flicking her hair back, the strings of ice intertwining through her hair clicked together.

Watakina cried out, "Of course I am!!!!! You were supposed to inform them yesterday!!!!!!! Stupid ice angel...stupid Houji..."

"Idiot lightning angel..." Houji replied coolly. "If you hadn't stopped me yesterday, then I would've found them earlier and this wouldn't have happened...all you do is annoy me..."

The lightning angel's eyes flashed, "You-"

"You two, quiet!" Nakima raised his voice over theirs. "Go and see what's taking the other two so long to come here..."

Rolling his eyes, Watakina told Nakima, "They're obviously taking their own time with each other..."

"Let's go..." Houji pulled Watakina, who was soon shouting at the ice angel, and struggling to get away.

Sighing, Nakima remarked, "That's better." Rubbing his ears, he smiled. "So, where did you say they might've went?"

"The human world..."

……On Earth……

"Um...Hikaru..." Umi pulled at Hikaru's sleeve. "I think we're lost..."

"I know..." Hikaru frowned. "I don't seem to remember this place..."

The two were now close together, staring around them at the dark street. It was so quiet, too quiet. Just then, they heard footsteps echoing behind them. Turning around, they saw a group of men closing in on them. Gulping, Hikaru whispered to Umi.

"Do you think that they..."

A look of horror passed over Umi's face, "You mean..."

"I haven't seem you two before...where did you two come from...?" A voice crept out at them.

'What...?' Umi clenched her fist. 'If only...if only I could attack them now...but...we're not supposed to reveal our powers as much as possible...' She glanced over at Hikaru. 'But this is an emergency! If we don't attack them then...we may...we may just...' Umi's head screamed at that very thought. 'No way! No way will I allow that!'

"Hikaru...are you?"

The fire angel nodded, "We have no other choice, do we?"

"Yeah..."

Then, that same voice called out, "What are you two discussing over there? Don't even dream of escaping from here..."

The water angel shook her head, "We're about to prove you all wrong..."

Umi opened her mouth, but at that second, something seemed to frighten the group of men away. They let out a shout and ran away, leaving behind a confused duo. Umi blinked. 'That couldn't have scared them away...could it? No way...'

"Are you two alright?"

The two angels were faced with a human. He had locks of purple hair, that fell over his face. His lavender eyes shone. The human was dressed simply, but to Umi, it was a different thing. Her heart tugged. 'Wasn't...wasn't he who I saw before...? B-beautiful...' She could feel her heart aching now, as well as her head. She winced. 'W-what is this?'

"We're fine, thank you," Hikaru answered. "Thanks for helping us."

The human smiled, "I didn't do anything. I just heard a shout, so I came over to see what was wrong. I'm glad you two are fine."

And then, Hikaru saw Umi staring down, one hand over her chest, "What's wrong, Umi?"

The water angel was forced a smile at the fire angel, "It's nothing much." The throbbing pain in her heart and head continued. She herself had questions. 'What is wrong with me?'

Hikaru was bending over her, confused by what Umi was going through. Then, Umi saw the human coming over, and words flew at her. 'Why am I feeling this way? No, I'm not supposed to. Is this considered a feeling? No, it shouldn't.' He placed his hands on her shoulders, and he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Is there something I can do...to help you?"

Umi stared up at him. 'Oh no...I...I can't help but think...' She winced. 'He's...so beautiful...' More pain cut through her. 'Argh...no...I can't take this pain any longer...it's too much for me...or it there more coming?' And then, she thought she saw something. A dark glow behind the human. 'Who is it? What is it doing to him? Or could it be doing something to me...?'

But before she could think any longer, a familiar voice came, "There they are!"

Upon hearing that voice, it seemed as though half of her burden had vanished. That is...

"Nakima!" Hikaru cried out, she then she caught sight of another. "Fuu! What are you two doing here...?" Her voice was bright at first, but gradually it softened into a murmur.

The earth angel merely gave Hikaru a firm nod, before going towards the human with a smile on his face. Fuu went over to the two angels. By then, Umi's pain had passed, and she was alright again.

Fuu explained in a low whisper, "You two are in trouble..."

"What?" Umi whispered sharply, with a shock expression.

"I thought I sensed it..." Hikaru gave a cute pout.

Nakima nodded once more, "Thank you. We'll be on our way then." With a wave, he pulled the trio along and they disappeared around the corner.

Taking a few cautious steps, the purple-haired human inched forward, before running quickly to look around the corner. He could not see any trace of the four. They just...vanished.

……In Heaven……

"Nobody informed us..." The water angel argued.

"But you shouldn't have gone done without telling anyone!!"

Umi glared, "But we don't need to anymore..."

Watakina gritted his teeth, "Even so...!!!"

Pushing the lightning angel aside, Houji stepped in between, "That doesn't matter anymore. All you two need to know is that, you are in trouble. And your punishment will be coming very soon."

At that moment, Nakima appeared, immediately telling the rest what he had just heard, "You two will be sent down to the human world for ten days, with your powers and wings taken away from you during those ten days. As for the rest, I supposed you already know the details."

Umi nodded. She had been through this a dozen times already, before she became one of the eight elements angels. The only difference was the amount of time she spent down there. This time, ten days was the longest period of time yet. As for the rest, she knew that she and Hikaru would be staying at another person's place. That person was actually an angel, but she prefers working on the human world. What does she do? She's a guardian angel. Sighing, Umi's thoughts wandered yet again. 'Why can she remain there? But I have to stay up here...I just don't see the reason behind it...'

"I think you know the reason why, it's quite clear," The ice angel's voice suddenly interrupted, as if she had been reading Umi's mind all along. "It's just that you don't want to accept it."

Blinking at Houji, Umi sighed again, "I guess so..."

'Our duties are different...hers is to watch over the humans she's assigned to. And mine? To guard heaven, and if needed, the human world. Even though my rank is one of the highest in heaven...but still, that doesn't mean more freedom for me...Instead, it means more tasks to carry out, more responsibility on my part, and more burden to carry on my shoulders...'

_Bounded, bounded by the duty I have to go about. Bounded, bounded by the tasks I have to carry out_

END

**A/N: Concerning the length of the chapters, I'll add on as I go along.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bounded by Orenji Yume  
_

_An Umi/Clef fic_

**A/N: Alternate Universe, slight OOC, and besides Umi and Clef, some other characters are inside as well. **

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic. Umi's a water angel, and Clef's a human she met. The first time, when she visited the human world for the first time. The second time, not long after she was sent down to the human world for that very mistake she made... I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note: If you want to know, Hikaru does play a big part in this story. But not much on Fuu. Note about chapter 2: Here, she meets Clef for the second time. (responses to reviews below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

Two people arrived at the entrance of a traditional-looking house. There were two stone statues one each side of the entrance, and they seemed to resemble a pair of guards who were supposed to guard homes, but that seemed so fuzzy to Umi now. Carrying nothing with them but backpacks with some clothing, the pair entered the house and removed their shoes upon reaching a landing. Below, was another pair of shoes. They heaved themselves up and each slipped on a pair of wooden slippers. After that, they lowered their heads slightly as they pushed past the traditional, Japanese woven, curtain hanging from above. Upon doing so, they announced their arrival.

"Good morning. We're here, Ryuuii..."

Setting their bags down, they waited for that familiar figure to appear through one of the three doorways that led to where they were. As expected, someone walked out. She had light, brown hair that was clipped up, and her dark green eyes stood out through the few locks of hair that framed the sides of her face.

"You two are early," She smiled, welcoming them to sit down. "Thank goodness I was informed the minute your punishment was being given out. So, why is it so strict this time?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I don't know...I tried asking...but every time I do, Watakina cuts through. And after that he and Houji end up quarrelling with each other..."

"I see..." Ryuuii nodded. "Anyway, you two get your things inside the room, and later we can have breakfast." Standing up, she went inside the kitchen, giving them a small wink. "Though we don't actually need them...but then again, the food is quite tasty."

The fire angel beamed, "I'll be looking forward to it!" After the angel disappeared, Hikaru turned to face Umi. "What's wrong, Umi? You've hardly said a word ever since we left heaven..."

"Nothing...it's just that..." Umi answered. "I have the urge to see him again...I mean...I didn't even ask for his name..."

Immediately, Hikaru understood her friend, "You're still thinking of him? You know you shouldn't, Umi. It'll only cause you more pain. You should just forget about him...it's no use, anyway."

"I know!" A nuance of pain lingered in the water angel's voice. "But...I just can't. I know I should, but I can't bring myself to. Everyday, I try to make myself think of something else. But...he just comes back..." And then, Umi saw. She saw the fear in Hikaru's flaming, red eyes, the fear of losing. With a reassuring smile, Umi gave Hikaru a quick hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure I will forget all about him very soon..."

"You know...I wonder..." Hikaru spoke. "If us coming down to the human world was a good thing...even though it was supposed to be a punishment. I feel...I feel as if we're being-"

Umi stood up and cut Hikaru's words, "We shouldn't make Ryuuii wait for us later. Let's go inside and settled down now."

'Umi...' The fire angel could feel her heart aching slightly. She knew that her friend would not forget about that human so easily. That was the problem with Umi. Since she had never been in love before, she did not quite understand the feeling. It isn't that she herself had been in love before, but she wasn't right now. Whereas for Umi, she was falling in love with a human, and she doesn't even know it. Any person at the side, watching everything from a clear view could tell what was going on, including her. Maybe being in love with an angel wasn't too bad, but a human was worse. And of course, being in love with a demon was the worst of all cases. But so far in history, that hasn't happened, or at least it wasn't in the records. 'Let me help you...If only you would open up to me...like you used to do last time...along with Fuu...'

……Flashback……

The three friends were standing in a circle underneath the cherry tree outside their school. It was after school, and they were pouring out all of their inner feelings. On that particular day, both Hikaru and Fuu had confessed that they have crushes. On the other hand, Umi shook her head upon that question, and she wasn't lying.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru blinked.

Umi replied, "Yeah...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Fuu smiled.

At that instance, Umi warned, "Are you two are hiding something...tell me! Or else..."

"Let's get something to eat!" Hikaru suggested.

Fuu agreed, "I'm alright with that."

With that, the two of them ran off, leaving Umi behind to catch up with them, "Hey, wait!!"

……End of flashback……

As that memory faded away, Hikaru frowned deeply. 'But now that's only a mere memory...it holds no meaning...or feeling for any of us now.' Her shoulders sagged slightly. Once they became angels, all emotions and such were taken away from their memories, and all was left of their past were just, well, memories, nothing more and nothing less.

"What are you doing here?" Raising her head, Hikaru saw Ryuuii coming towards her, sitting down beside her with her hands placed on her knees. "Didn't I tell you to go and put your things inside?"

Saying nothing in return, Hikaru merely looked away. She didn't mean to be rude, but it's just that she didn't feel like talking, that's all. Her heart was heavy, and her mouth refused to open. Other things were already occupying her mind, and they weren't at all pleasant. Ryuuii seemed to have guessed everything in Hikaru's mind, and smiled.

She spoke, "You have anything to tell me? I don't guarantee that I may solve your problem, but the least I can do to help is to lift the burden off your shoulders...and I'll promise to keep quiet about it." The guardian angel reached a hand over to Hikaru's. "So?"

"It's...concerning Umi..." The fire angel was hesitant. Should she? Would Umi get upset with her? Her crimson eyes met with Ryuuii's. She received a nod, and continued, pushing away all her doubtful thoughts. "...She seems to be in love with a human..."

Ryuuii frowned, not approving of this, "That isn't very wise of her...she does know the consequences if the matter is being found out, doesn't she? And if she continues to love that human..."

A looks of pang crossed Hikaru's eyes, "She should..."

Without further notice, Ryuuii wrapped her arms around the younger one, rubbing her back soothingly, whispering words of comfort into the fire angel's ear. As already, hints of tears could be traced in Hikaru's eyes. And then Ryuuii said something that made Hikaru's heart lighten.

"Don't think too much...I'll talk to her..."

In a distance, Umi was standing in the room, with her back against the wall. She had eavesdropped to their conversation, and heard every word as clear as crystal. 'Hikaru...' Sliding against the wall, the water angel fell to the floor, hugging her knees to her chin. 'I'm sorry for making you worried, Hikaru...I didn't know...' As for the consequences of loving a human, she admitted, she never thought too much about it. But she knew that they were dire. It was probably one of the gravest matters.

With a nod, Umi decided. 'I'll try my best to not create chances to meet him again...or anymore...I'll stay in this house for as long as I can each day...' Another side of her mind told her. 'But it's hard...it's hard to control my feelings...' That same realisation dawned on her once more. 'I have no feelings...or at least I'm not supposed to...' But at that minute, Umi heard. She heard the nearly broken voice of her friend. 'I have to...'

"Umi..." A voice startled her. Gazing up, she saw Hikaru staring down at her. "What are you doing?"

Scrambling to her feet, Umi forced a smile, "Nothing."

"Did you hear everything?" But before a reply could be given, Hikaru immediately apologised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told Ryuuii without your consent. I-"

Grabbing Hikaru's hands, Umi said, "Don't worry. You were right in doing so. It's my wrong. I shouldn't have made you so worried, and I didn't even notice it! I'm sorry..."

Letting out a small smile, Hikaru nodded in response. 'I hope...that everything will turn out just right...' And then she proceeded to put her things in place. Meanwhile, Umi was watching her friend's every move with a pair of sad, ocean blue eyes. 'Hikaru...she's always so concerned for others, that she becomes oblivious to her own well-being. I mustn't make her worry for me...that's the least I can do for her...'

As Hikaru was settling into her room, her thoughts started to travel. 'Why...why was I crying just now?' She lifted a finger to her eye, wiping it across. 'Was it because...? Or am I just...doing what I would've done in the past?' She shook her head. 'Forget it...'

……Later……

"Umi, may I have a minute with you?" Ryuuii called Umi out from her room, where she and Hikaru were. They had just finished eating, and Ryuuii thought that she should talk with her as soon as possible.

Without any question, Umi went outside, reassuring Hikaru with a wink, before leaving the room. The two of them sat down, with the plates and bowls cleaned of all contents.

"What is it?"

Ryuuii did not hesitate and immediately jumped to the point, "I supposed you overheard the conversation just now? Well...I just wish for you to push your 'feelings' aside. You know in the first place that we angels, don't possess such things." She tried to read Umi's expression. "And...we're just going to get in trouble. Besides that, both sides are going to get hurt. Maybe you, as an angel, won't be affected so much. But think from the human's point of view. Your partner can't love you back, as much as you do. Wouldn't you feel that...it's a bit unfair? It's not your partner's fault and yet..."

"You can't help but love him? Even though you know that it'll fail?" Umi finished Ryuuii's statement.

The guardian angel observed Umi, "Yes...and you do know the consequences, don't you? If everyone else discovered your love for this human, you're going to earn yourself some heavy torture, and all because...of this human. If you continue...you're going to get yourself banished to the human world...but alone...along with all those painful memories stuck to you, repeating over and over again inside your mind, forever. Do you understand what this means? How many other people are going to get hurt because of your foolishness out of love? Look at the bigger picture, Umi..."

"I know!" She could feel her heart being crushed. "But...it's so hard..."

Ryuuii stared, "Umi...how can you 'feel' when you don't have feelings? I can't imagine myself loving someone, in fact..." Her tone was beginning to get harsh and slightly strict. And then, she hit a sore spot. "This was the first time I've seen Hikaru so upset..."

A small knot formed in Umi's throat, as she managed to answer, "I know...I know..." 'But does that mean I have to turn cold and hard inside?' Standing up, Umi rubbed her eyes.

"Umi," Sighing, Ryuuii was starting to get a bit desperate. "How can I talk some sense into you? I know that you understand everything that I'm saying. But...you just don't seem to be able to do it!"

"I will," The immediate answer came. "You'll see."

And then, for a moment, Ryuuii felt a chord struck in her heart, it was then, she felt a dose of evil injected into her, "So...how is this human like? What's he exactly like?"

"What are you implying?" Swiftly, Umi whirled around.

"I dare say that you hardly know him," Ryuuii pointed out. "So what's wrong with you?"

Taking in a deep breath, she smiled, "Nothing."

With that, Umi left Ryuuii, feeling helpless. Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Ryuuii groaned. 'How can I make Umi see?' She sat there, thinking deeply, until an idea struck her. 'She must see in between the lines...or else it could mean death for her...'

Closing the door behind her, Umi fell onto the bed, nearly landing onto a surprised Hikaru, who managed to duck away just in time. Looking above, Umi saw Hikaru staring down at her, with a confused look across her face. Waving at Umi, Hikaru asked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much," The water angel relaxed and turned to one side.

Shrugging her shoulders, Hikaru brushed the matter aside, and suggested, "Want to go out for a walk?" Though inside, she was still unsettled. 'What did Ryuuii tell her? Umi doesn't seem to be in such a good mood...' When there was no response, Hikaru blinked. "Umi?"

Crawling over, Hikaru bent over Umi, to see that she had fallen fast asleep. 'Strange...' Leaping off the bed, Hikaru went over to the other bed and lay down, closing her eyes. 'Maybe I'll just steal some sleep as well...' Very soon, her soft breathing could be heard.

Soon, the water angel could be seen fidgeting in her sleep. Her face scrunched up slightly, before easing a little. Outside the room, no one could be seen, or so one may think. In fact, Ryuuii was present; it's just that she had made herself invisible to the human eye, in fear of being discovered. She was sitting down, cross-legged, with her palms facing each other and a distance apart, focusing very hard. Though humans may not be able to see her, but angels and demons could...

In her dream, Umi found herself awake, still in that same room. Hikaru was there, sleeping. 'This is...too real...' And then, aimlessly, she walked out of the room. No one was there. 'Ryuuii?' But something didn't let her think further, before she knew it, she was outside, running. Why? No one replied her, and neither did she. Dashing along the pavement, past the streets and buildings, until she finally knocked into someone.

Landing on her backside, she winced. Opening her eyes, she saw him. Time seemed to have stopped. She was being pulled up. His mouth moved, she saw it with her own pair of eyes, but yet she heard nothing. It was only then, did she notice that around here, there was no sign of life besides them. 'What's going on?' She faced him. 'Why can't I hear anything?'

Suddenly, the image of him faded away from her eyes. 'W-what?' Darkness engulfed her, and she was left blind, alone and helpless. Raising both arms, she groped around the empty space around her. Nothing, she felt nothing. Fear crept inside her heart, making itself at ease within her heart. Wait, can't she speak? Why didn't she shout before?

'Help! Someone!!' She looked at herself, or so she thought. 'Why...why can't I talk? And...I don't feel anything now!! Not even myself!!! What's going on? Please say it's a dream! I don't wish to continue my life like this!! Am I even existing?! I can't see, hear, talk, feel and probably even smell...all my senses have been rendered useless!!! So what am I? I demand an answer!! What am I?!?! Whose behind this?!'

'You can still think...'

'Whose that? Or is it just me? Answer me! Did you do this? Why? I don't even know you!' Silence followed. 'Hello? Where are you? Speak to me!!'

'You can still think...so why can't you still be living?'

'This is absurd! How can one survive just by purely thinking? That person will go insane!! I am already on the verge of becoming so!!!'

'But that's the price...or at least one of the prices for your crime...'

'What? What crime did I do? I didn't do anything! Wait! You still haven't answered me!! Who are you?'

'That's the consequences for doing something you're not allowed to...no, something you're not supposed to be able to do...'

'What nonsense are you sprouting?!'

'You...fell in love with a human...don't you remember?'

'I...'

Realisation dawned onto her. 'That's right...but...but all I only just met him!! How can't this be happening to me already?'

'You're right...you can still turn back...'

'What? You're confusing me!'

'You can still turn back...so turn back while you can, before it's too late...'

"No, wait!!" Umi's breathing was labourious, and perspiration gleamed at the sides of her head. Her eyes darted around the room. 'It...was so real...and now...it's as if I'm in the past...somehow...' Stepping down onto the floor, Umi guessed that Ryuuii wouldn't be outside. She sneaked a peek. She was correct; the guardian angel was nowhere to be seen.

Without bothering to check the other rooms, Umi ran outside, struggling with her shoes as she jumped down. Something urged her to run, run and check if everything was alright. The water angel wasn't sure how to check, but she knew that she just needed to. After she adjusted her shoes, knocking her heels together one-by-one, she started running.

Inside, Ryuuii came out from her room, with an uneasy look on her face. 'I hope she understands me now...' Collapsing to her knees, Ryuuii coughed and rubbed her chest. 'I need to rest for at least three days...before I can recover fully...' Looking up, her eyelids felt heavy. 'I don't wish...for my effort to go to waste...' With that, she fell unconscious.

"That was a good rest..." At the exact same moment, Hikaru sat up and stretched her arms. Blinking, she noticed that Umi was missing. "Umi? Where are you?" Jumping off the bed, she went outside, and caught sight of Ryuuii on the floor. "Ryuuii!!"

……Outside……

'Run, run, run!' These few words kept echoing in her mind.

'I am...' She looked behind her, still running. 'There are people on the streets, vehicles on the road...I'm not alone...' An impact came upon her, and she fell to the ground. 'Ouch!' But the pain only lasted for a spilt second, instead, she was more concerned about who might be standing in front of her. Reluctant, she opened her eyes and raised her head. 'It's him...'

_Bounded, bounded by what I think and feel. Bounded, bounded by the fortune wheel_

_END_

**A/N: I'll probably update this story weekly. Hope that's alright.**

(Response to reviewers)

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Updated already! Hope you like it!

hyper-health-critic: Thanks for the comment! Greatly appreciate it!

Mafaldyna: Yay, an Umi/Clef fan here! Thanks! Updated!

Bunny Fuu Fuu: Thank you for the comment! Continued!

Silvanus16: Thank you for the comment! As I said, it's a major spoiler. And since you said not to tell you anything, I won't! Thanks for the encouragement!


	3. Chapter 3

_Bounded by Orenji Yume_

An Umi/Clef fic

**A/N: Alternate Universe, slight OOC, and besides Umi and Clef, some other characters are inside as well. **

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic. Umi's a water angel, and Clef's a human she met. The first time, when she visited the human world for the first time. The second time, not long after she was sent down to the human world for that very mistake she made... I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note: I feel lazy...XP Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough, I was really busy this week. Note about chapter 3: I hope you don't mind more speech in this chapter. Thanks. (responses to reviews below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

"Are you okay?"

Umi mumbled a 'yes', taking the hand that was being offered to her. As she got up, she refused to exchange looks with him. 'This...this is too much like that dream...' One part of her told her to resign to fate, accept that she was in the wrong from the beginning and give up all hope. But that other part of her told her it was too early to give up, and that she must wait. Maybe, maybe she could make a difference in history.

"I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?" His voice interrupted her conflict of thoughts. "...You were with your friend, weren't you? So, where is she? You two seemed very close."

'Hikaru...' The water angel pressed her right hand against her chest hard. 'That's right...I left her in the house. Ryuuii isn't in, or has she returned already? And I just ran out like that...I-' Her eyes met with those of his. 'Am I going to disappear...?'

Stretching out his hand, he smiled, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Clef, and you?"

"Umi..." Automatically, she shook hands with him.

A kind of warmth entered her heart. 'This feeling...I like it...' Her cheeks flushed slightly. 'Who said...that angels can't love?' But at that moment, a familiar pain struck her. 'Not again!' Quickly, she pulled her hand away from Clef's, rubbing it gently. 'Why? Why is it that when I'm enjoying myself, this pain...this pain has to come in and spoil everything?'

Surprised by her sudden action, Clef blinked, "I...I'm sorry, I..." Clearing his throat, he smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could have a drink together but...I guess I should be on my way." Waving at her, he nodded. "Bye, Umi. Maybe we'll meet again some other time."

She said nothing in return, merely watching him walk away. 'I'm sorry...' An ache eased inside her heart. But this time, it was a different kind. It was a subtle kind, and did not ache as much as the previous one. But yet, it was more heart rendering in a way. Taking a few steps forward, she attempted to call him back, before he disappeared completely. She failed to. Sighing, she turned around, walking slowly. 'I hate myself...'

……Back at the house……

The guardian angel moaned, opening her eyes, "Hikaru..."

"You're awake! That's good! I was beginning to get worried," The fire angel removed the towel from Ryuuii's head, washing it in a small basin of water.. "So...what happened? Could you tell me? Or do you need more rest?" And then Hikaru placed the towel over Ryuuii's head once more.

Instead of answering, Ryuuii asked, "Where's Umi?"

"I'm not sure...when I woke up, she was already gone, and you were unconscious..."

'Umi...' Ryuuii clenched her fists. 'Please...don't be foolish anymore...I'm not exactly sure why you ran out, but I do know that you must realise reality before it's too late.' Sitting up, Ryuuii turned to face Hikaru, letting the towel fall from her forehead.

"Hikaru, could you use the fire mirror you have?"

Staring at Ryuuii, Hikaru replied, "But...why?"

"You'll see..."

……At Umi's side……

Twiddling her thumbs, Umi started staring at the numerous items being placed for display in the rows of shops along the street. A small smile spreaded across her face as her eyes caught something. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around and bent her knees slightly, bringing her eyes down to the same level where the item was standing. Placing both hands on her knees, she leaned forward to get a closer look.

"That's so cute..." Her smiled widened. Straightening herself, she entered the shop.

And then she began streaming through the many rows of items. As she reached the last rack, she was starting to worry. 'You mean that there's only one last piece?' Indeed, she was correct. Umi went towards the counter, and called for the assistant's attention.

"Excuse me, but do you know that piece in the display? Is it the only one left?"

The assistant took some time to register what she was told, before she broke out into a smile and brought Umi to the display, "Which one is it, miss? I'll take it out for you."

Smiling back, Umi pointed to the one standing in the very middle, "That one. Thank you."

Stretching out her hand, the lady took out that particular piece very carefully, and later placed it in Umi's hands, "It's the last piece left. If you want, I can sell it to you slightly cheaper, since it is in the display."

"Thank you..." Umi studied the piece in her hand. "What is it?"

Chuckling, the cashier went back to the counter, "It's a musical box, miss." In fact, the lady was slightly surprised that Umi was clueless about what it was. She could only wonder though, for she didn't dare ask in fear of offending her customer.

'That's right...a musical box...I wonder...why does it seem so familiar to me?' Going towards the counter, she placed it down. Digging deep inside her memories, Umi did her best to recall her past.

……Flashback……

The three of them were walking down the street. It was a weekend then, and they were meeting up together. And then, something caught Umi's eyes. Calling the other two, she brought their attention to a musical box standing in the middle of the display.

"Isn't it sweet?"

Hikaru nodded, "Shall we buy it?"

"But it says there 'not-"

Umi cut Fuu, "Never mind!"

The three of them went inside, crowding around the assistant. It was that same lady, but at that time, she rejected their offer. She told them that it was the last piece, but it wasn't for sale. Despite their persuasion, she wouldn't give in to them. In the end, they left the store in disappointment. It was then, they promised each other that if they could, they'd get that same musical box in the future if they could.

……End of flashback……

Suddenly, Umi asked, "Why do you want to sell it?"

"What?" The lady laughed. "This is a gift shop, after all. Why not?"

"I know, but..." Umi hesitated. 'Should she say?' "Before, you said that it wasn't for sale..."

The lady froze, "How did you know...?" Blinking a few times, she finally covered her shock with a forced laugh. "That was a long time ago, no point mentioning it now."

Umi persisted, "Please tell me why..."

"I..." She glanced around. "Alright...I don't know why you want to know this, it has nothing to do with you..."

Shaking her head, Umi smiled, "I feel that it does..."

"Okay...come..." Beckoning towards Umi, she led her into the room behind the counter, telling another woman to take care of the store for her. Sitting down, the woman looked over at Umi., "You sure you want to know?"

Nodding her head, Umi answered, "Yes, please."

Why was she agreeing to this? As the lady said, this had nothing to do with her, yet she still persisted. Inside her heart, Umi felt a tug when the lady replied her question, as to why she wanted to sell it. It was odd. She couldn't predict the future; she couldn't read anybody's mind, yet somehow she felt that this lady's past has something to do with her life. This may be madness...or...it may be fate.

……Flashback (in the lady's POV)……

It was just a normal Sunday. The store was doing better than usual, probably because it's nearing Christmas. On that day, it was my sister's birthday. I was planning to close the store early, so that I could go home earlier to celebrate her birthday, along with the rest of my family and friends. It was around 6pm, and I was already ready to close the store, when the telephone in the store rang. I immediately went to answer it. I told all whom I knew that I'd be closing early, so I couldn't guess whom it was on the line.

My mother. She told me that...my sister was dead. She died in an accident. At that time, I couldn't accept it, and before my mother explained everything, I slammed the telephone down and quickly closed the store. I remember racing down the roads, not caring any less for my own safety. My mind was in a whirl, I didn't hear the many honks sounded at me, nor saw the flashes of red, orange or green. I just kept on driving...I wasn't even aware of where I was going! All I knew was that, I wanted to vent my anger out. Why did she leave me like that? Why? Why?! It was around 8pm plus, when I finally reached home.

When I entered the house, everyone was gathered in the living room, silent. I know, I was late, but nobody questioned me. My mother approached me, but I couldn't control myself, and fled to my room. Inside, I finally let my tears out. I didn't know how long I stayed inside crying...one hour? Two? Or maybe more...nobody came to my door, or at least I didn't hear anybody. I only dared to step outside when it was coming to midnight.

As I went inside the kitchen to get a glass of water, I heard someone else enter. Turning around, I expected to see my mother. But to my surprise, I saw my niece, my sister's daughter. This little 7 year-old, with her blank eyes so wide and a flicker of curiousity in her lovely, blue eyes. I don't know, I think I was feeling sorry for her then. She's so young, and her mother is already gone. Whatsmore, her father is always travelling. But...she did something I never could've expected in my wildest dreams.

Hugging my knees, she said something. I couldn't hear her clearly, so I knelt down to her level, "What is it?"

"Don't cry...Mummy wouldn't have liked you to..." Her words...changed my outlook on her. Suddenly, those blank eyes were filled with understanding. I'm not sure if this little girl truly understood what was going on, or whether she was just acting mature.

Shaking my head, I merely replied, "I'm not crying anymore, see?"

"But you are inside," She pointed at me, pouting slightly. "I remember Mummy used to say you like to bottle your feelings up...I didn't quite understand what she meant, but she said that you would look like what you are now." Saying that, she made a face.

My heart lightened up, and I couldn't resist a laugh. Ruffling her hair, I stood up, and led her to the living room. We sat down on the sofa, side by side. And then, she started telling me all she knew about my sister. A new light shined onto my sister then. I didn't know much about her, after all. This is something I still regret till today, not spending more time with my sister and getting to know her better. Her daughter knew her better than me!

Leaning her head against me, she smiled, "You're supposed to take care of me now..."

"Yes..." Stroking her hair, I was touched by her act. I used to think that my sister wasn't a very good mother. She liked to smoke and drink, and I thought that this influenced her daughter badly. But behind her, was actually a caring mother. She taught her daughter so many things. I'm proud of them, both my sister and my niece.

"My mother used to say...'Carpe diem'...seize the day..." She mentioned to me. "Do you think that it's true...?"

I paused for a while before answering her, "Yes...then I can get to know you better too...as well as your mother..."

She didn't reply. Her eyes were closed, and I could hear her soft breathing. It was 2pm in the morning already. And then, I remembered, the promise I made to my sister. I was a fool not to suspect anything then. She told me...to give the musical box to the first person who offers you to buy it. And that person must be eager to buy it. But...it had to be after she died.

I didn't know then, that she had something up her sleeve. We made that musical box, it held a special meaning to us, but she wanted to give it away, not sell. It was odd, yet...I was too blind to see through the lines...

……End of flashback……

She had a soft look in her eyes as she ended off, staring into space, as if recalling those old memories. Umi blinked, her heart was heavy. 'Am I eager? Do I look...that eager?'

"I remember you," The lady spoke. "You were with your two other friends, weren't you?"

"Yes..."

Smiling, she stood up, "I think it's time I gave that musical box away then...come, follow me..."

"I..okay..." She didn't dare to say much, in case she said something wrong and the lady would break down. In the water angel's mind, she thought. 'Carpe diem...seize the day...' Her thoughts flew back to Clef. 'Carpe diem, seize the day...' These words kept haunting her mind. 'Is this...is this a sign of some sort? But...isn't this wrong? But then again...' She rubbed her forehead. 'It's just too much of a coincidence! Is...is someone manipulating with me or something?' Sighing, she went outside and leaned against the counter. 'What was I thinking just now? Why would someone bother with me? Argh! I-I don't know...just...just leave me alone!'

"Here..." The lady handed the small plastic bag over to Umi. "This is for you..."

"How much?"

Shaking her head, the lady told her, "No need for that."

"But I..." Umi's hand felt for her wallet. It wasn't there. 'Oh...okay...' Bowing, she thanked the lady. 'How careless can I get? Forgetting to bring my wallet along!'

Suddenly, the lady muttered, "Carpe diem...seize the day..."

"Huh?" Somehow, Umi felt that the lady sounded...abnormal. As if, as if someone was controlling her.

"Oh, nothing!" Embarrassed, the lady waved her hand. "But you do look troubled, can I help you?"

This time, Umi was clear about her answer, "No thanks." 'I can't possibly confide in a human! I would just get into trouble...' Once more, Umi thanked the lady, and went outside. She continued to walk along the street, trying to enjoy herself after that particular encounter she had, which felt almost as if she had stepped into the past, somehow...

……Back at the house……

Gritting her teeth, Ryuuii remarked, "Something is going on...and it's not good..." Turning towards Hikaru, she gestured towards the fire mirror. "Can you sense it?"

"Can't you?" Hikaru blinked back her tears.

"I'm too weak..."

Nodding, the fire angel focused on the image before her, "Something...dark. I don't know, but I don't like the feeling..."

Ryuuii urged, "Do you see anything?"

Pressing her lips together, Hikaru concentrated even harder, trying to see through the image, "A dark glow..."

The guardian angel mulled over Hikaru's words, "What...? Oh no!"

"What is it?" Hikaru's concentration level dropped and the image in the fire mirror disappeared. "Tell me, Ryuuii, quick!"

Hesitant, Ryuuii murmured, "Umi may be in danger..."

Agitated by this piece of news, Hikaru jumped from the edge of Ryuuii's bed and said, "I'm going to warn her!"

"No!!" Ryuuii called Hikaru back.

Sadness seeped inside those ruby red eyes, "But why...?" Clenching her fists, she controlled her anxiety. "Umi's in danger!" Enforcing those few words onto Ryuuii, she could feel a fire burning inside her. It was causing her to get more and more impatient with Ryuuii. She doesn't want to feel this way, but...the flames are just eating up her senses and causing her to lose her direction. It was growing inside her...

"We cannot jump to conclusions...yet..."

Looking down, Hikaru said, "Then I'll just go and buy lunch..." Grabbing her bag on the floor, she dashed outside.

"Hikaru!!" But it was too late, Hikaru was already out and running to where she felt Umi was. Ryuuii laid down, weary. 'You shouldn't have gone...both of us know that...you are hurt deeply...And when you are, you tend to be rash and wouldn't think before you leap.'

……At Umi's side……

As she walked along the street, Umi came across an overhead bridge. Without thinking, she went towards it and started making her way up. When she came to the top, she gazed down at the traffic as she walked along the bridge. Her hands clutched tight to the plastic bag, she still could not put down what the lady had told her. And then, she paused in the middle of the bridge, and went to the side. Leaning against the side, she stared down at the road. People whispered to each other about her odd action, but she couldn't be bothered. Now, all she wanted to know was: What could the lady have meant? Was there a secret message for her? To help her?

"Umi?" A familiar voice called her. She didn't move. 'That couldn't be...? No way...'

……At Hikaru's side……

"Umi?" Hikaru was on the top of the bridge, and she saw the blue- haired figure standing in a distance. "Umi-" The fire angel wanted to ran to her friend's side, but someone was in her way. "No...no, Umi." 'I'm late...'

In a distance, beside Umi, standing there was him. Hikaru took a few steps back. "No, Umi...I thought...I thought you said that...Why do you still allow yourself to-" And then she thought back to Ryuuii's words. 'Did you know? Or was it just a guess of yours? Then why didn't you tell me that...she still cannot give up?'

……Just before……

Hikaru raised both hands, as flames encircled her. A mirror appeared in her hand. Placing it on the bed, she asked Ryuuii what she would like the fire mirror to show them.

"Umi,"

"..." Facing the fire mirror, Hikaru spoke. "Show us Umi..." Very soon, they saw Umi standing there, speaking to a familiar-looking lady. "That is..." Flashes of her past flickered in her mind. She let out a small smile. 'Umi...you did it...you beat us all to it...'

And then Ryuuii commented, "Something is going on...and it's not good..." Turning towards Hikaru, she gestured towards the fire mirror. "Can you sense it?" At that time, Hikaru was near to tears already...

……Back to presenttime……

"What a surprise to see you again,"

Umi blushed slightly. 'He remembered my name...' She recalled how he called her just now.

Clef studied her face, "Is there something wrong?"

"No..."

"That's good then," Taking her hand, Clef asked her. "Do you mind if we have lunch together?"

The water angel's blush deepened as his hand took hers, "No..." 'I must take the time I have now...to...get to know him better...' "I'll be glad to have lunch together with you." She smiled brightly.

And then, Clef remarked, "Finally you're smiling."

But he didn't know, Umi was trying to suppress the pain inside her. That dreaded pain that who always bother her whenever her came close to her. She did her best to comfort herself, trying to convince herself that it was alright. And once she did, the pain eased slightly, but it was still there, nudging her heart softly every other minute.

Behind them, Hikaru was talking to herself, "Umi...what you had before...me, Fuu, Nakima and everyone else...our friendship...can it not be compared to what you feel for this human...?"

_Bounded, bounded by what I love and hate. Bounded, bounded by destiny and fate_

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Somehow you're always the first the r&r my fic...cool! Thanks! I will continue to update as soon as possible!

hyper-health-critic: Thank you for the encouragement! It helped me lots (in not being too lazy XP)! Thanks again!

Mafaldyna: Yes, Umi has met Clef! And more times in this chapter! Thanks for the comment! Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bounded by Orenji Yume_

An Umi/Clef fic

**A/N: Alternate Universe, slight OOC, and besides Umi and Clef, some other characters are inside as well. **

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic. Umi's a water angel, and Clef's a human she met. The first time, when she visited the human world for the first time. The second time, not long after she was sent down to the human world for that very mistake she made... I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note: Sorry for the delay! Note about chapter 4: Umi/Clef moments. (responses to reviews below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

A knock. No response. Yet another knock. No response again. Fuu looked over at Nakima, receiving a nod from him. Then, both of them entered the house, and saw no one in sight. Worried, Fuu went to look inside each room, until she finally spotted Ryuuii.

"Ryuuii! What happened? Where are Hikaru and Umi?"

The bewildered stared at the two angels, "Fuu? Nakima? Why are you two here? Aren't you-"

"Where are Hikaru and Umi?" Fuu asked Ryuuii yet again, this time her tone was firmer than before.

Confused by this sudden voice of Fuu's, Ryuuii replied, "They're not here...why?"

Nakima placed a hand on Fuu's shoulder, calming her down, and then he faced Ryuuii, "We've to find them fast."

"I'll go," Before anyone could object, Fuu was already gone.

"Mind explaining?" A hint of annoyance could be heard in Ryuuii's voice.

……At Hikaru's side……

Leaning against the handrail, Hikaru stared below. Still slightly shaken from before, the fire angel was oblivious to the numerous calls directed at her. 'Umi...don't you sense anything? Don't you suspect anything? I know you believe strongly in fate and destiny...but don't you think that this fate and destiny...is twisted? You being with a human is wrong and yet...each time you see him by coincidence you're being encouraged to move closer to him. Don't you see anything wrong, Umi? Don't you?'

Recalling back to when they were at Ryuuii's house, Hikaru had in fact overheard the conversation; it's just that she pretended to not notice a single thing. She remembered how strongly Umi reacted when Ryuuii questioned her, even though Umi knew that she had Umi's best interest at heart.

'Why did it have to happen? And to Umi...' Inside her heart, a little dark flame evolved. 'Why not we just...kill the human...' Raising her head, Hikaru looked above her. Dark, threatening clouds were gathering. 'Yes...why not?' And then, a change of heart took place. 'Wait a minute, what am I saying? How can I hurt Umi? But...she'll just hurt herself...I-'

"I don't know!" Screaming out the three words, Hikaru ignored the curious stares that she had invited. "I don't know..." Burying her head in her hands, she started to cry. As she cried, a voice entered her head. 'You always worry for others, Hikaru, even to an extent of ignoring your own welfare.'

"Maybe I do...Umi...But then is it my fault?"

"Hikaru!!" Arms wrapped around her warmly. "Hikaru, thank goodness I found you!"

Arching her neck, Hikaru saw Fuu gazing at her with her soft, green eyes, "Why are you crying?" The fire angel forced a bright smile.

"I should be asking you that," The wind angel rubbed her eyes, and then proceeded to dry Hikaru's eyes. "Where's Umi?"

Hesitant, Hikaru didn't know whether to tell Umi what she had seen just now. 'Should I?' But she knew how Fuu would react, she would just get even more upset.

But then again, that voice entered her head. 'You always worry for other, Hikaru, even to an extent of ignoring your own welfare.' Smiling, Hikaru agreed to herself. 'Yes...'

"I don't know, I couldn't find her..."

Studying Hikaru's expression, Fuu tried to search for any signs that Hikaru was lying. She knew the truth, or maybe she didn't, but in the end Fuu spoke, "Alright, let's go and find her together."

"No, let's buy lunch first, I promise Ryuuii I'd do so," With that, Hikaru pulled Fuu down the bridge, in the opposite direction where she had seen Umi and Clef disappear. She didn't know why she was doing this; she just felt that she should. It was weird, this feeling.

As for Fuu, she observed Hikaru. 'Hikaru...you must have been hurt deeply, why won't you tell me?' A sigh escaped her lips. 'I know...you just worry too much for others...just as Umi had said before..' The wind angel knew as well, that she shouldn't be going along Hikaru's plan, but her heart softened. 'Alright, we'll give Umi and that human's love a chance...'

Hikaru interrupted Fuu's thought, "Where do you think is a good place?"

Considering this question, Fuu suggested, "Why not that stall we used to visit? You know...the one that sells Chinese food?"

"Oh, that one!" The fire angel's eyes lit up at the mention of that. "Okay, we'll go there then!"

Giggling, the two of them walked down the street. At that moment, it looked as if they had just stepped into the past. They were together, on a usual weekend deciding where to have lunch. It was a nearly perfect picture...if not for the fact that one of them was missing...

……At Umi's side……

"How about here?"

Umi snapped out of her thoughts as she heard his voice, "Huh?" She looked at where Clef was pointing. 'Oh...that Italian restaurant...' Smiling, she nodded at Clef. "Alright, we'll eat here then. But...isn't it a bit-"

"Price is not a worry," It was as if he had read her mind. Without any further words, Clef pulled her inside. They came to a table, and then he pulled out the chair for her, before sitting down himself.

A waiter came to them and passed them each the menu. Taking the menu, Umi smiled shyly, before opening it up. At first, her eyes glanced down the various dishes, but later, they were directed outside. A gasp came to her lips, for she saw them. Now, she used the menu to hide her face. She had no wish for Clef to find out what she had just seen.

Outside, opposite where she was sitting, she spotted Hikaru and Fuu in a distance. They were standing by a familiar-looking stall, most probably buying the food they sold there. And then, she recalled why the stall was so familiar to her; they used to visit there, the three of them together.

As she watched them taking the plastic bags in hand, and paying the man in return, Umi thought to herself. 'So...they're not worried about me? No, that's impossible. They would never-especially not them! They're just hiding it, that's right.' She saw them laughed, and as they turned around, she swore their eyes passed her.

Leaning back against the chair, Umi's heart sank. 'Is it true? Did they pretend not to see me at all? How could they...? No...that can't be true. They must have seen me! They must have! It's impossible not to!!! Hikaru, Fuu...what's wrong with the both of you? Aren't we...'

"Umi? Is anything the matter?"

The water angel jumped in her chair. Putting down the menu, she saw Clef gazing at her, worried. Embarrassed by her actions, Umi did her best to not think about just now. "No, nothing, I'm sorry..."

"That's good then, have you decided yet?"

"Huh?" 'Decided? So fast? Does that mean everyone else knows already? Then...will I...lose all my senses...?'

A chuckle could be heard, "Have you decided on what you would like to eat yet?"

Upon hearing his words, a deep blush crept up her cheeks. 'Oh...I thought...I shouldn't worry too much, I guess.'

"Um...I'd have the spaghetti." Closing the menu, she handed it to the waiter.

"Two of these set meals then," Clef indicated on the menu, before passing the menu to the waiter as well.

Surprised by this gesture, Umi shook her head, "You don't have to..." Her eyes glanced over at the waiter before lowering her voice. "It's expensive here...I can't let you-"

"Like I said, price is not a worry," Turning to the waiter, he smiled. "Along with two glasses of water, thank you."

Taking their orders down, the waiter nodded and walked away. Facing Umi, Clef has his hands before him on the table. For some reason, Umi felt as if he was staring right through her with that penetrating gaze of his. Reddening, she looked away. 'Hikaru and Fuu are no longer there...'

Clef asked, "Do you mind telling me a bit more of yourself?"

'Myself...? I...' Faces of her parents came to her mind. But she couldn't possibly say that she lived with them. After all, she's an angel already. What about school? She was no longer the captain of the fencing team.

'Hikaru and Fuu...' The only people she could think of now were them, also partly because she had seen them together just now. Somehow, without her in the scene, it seemed odd. It had always been the three of them together. 'But I went away...from them...' Was it her fault then?

"I see," Pulling away, Clef said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. Maybe I'll start then."

Looking up, Umi's heart ached slightly. 'I didn't mean to hurt his feelings...' Biting her lower lip, she began folding the sides of her clothes. 'It's just that...I have nothing to offer...' But she couldn't explain her reasons behind her actions as well, whatever she said wouldn't make any sense to him. 'I guess...the relationship would seem odd in ways...'

As Clef began, his voice echoed in her ears, though somehow she did not seemed to capture some words, "I'm a ... at the ... My ... I have ..."

'Is something wrong with me? D-does is mean...I can't hear anymore...?' Looking at Clef, she could still see his lips moving, and some words did enter her ears. 'Then...what is going on?'

……Back at the house……

Quietly, they stepped inside the house, muttering a few words, telling the rest that they were back. Inside, they saw that the whole party was already gathered. Sitting there was Nakima, Ryuuii, Watakina, Houji, and the two other elements angels: light and praying.

"Did you find Umi?" Ryuuii was the first to address them.

The two friends exchanged gazes, before finally shaking their heads in disappointment. Dropping to their knees, they quickly slipped the plastic bags onto the table, before sitting down as far as possible away from Watakina and Houji, for already, the two were glaring at each other.

Immediately, Watakina flared up, "How could you not find her?! She's still an angel!!! You should be able to sense her!!!!!"

Hikaru gulped. What was she going to say? That she just let Umi walk away from her? 'But...'

Upon recalling, Hikaru indeed did not feel Umi's presence anywhere. 'Something's wrong!' The fire angel should've at least felt a bit of her aura, but back then...she felt nothing!

Fuu looked over at Hikaru, feeling the same way. 'Ever since I found Hikaru, I didn't feel Umi's aura. Something is amiss...does that mean Umi is really in danger? And yet we didn't sense it...?'

Suddenly, a voice said softly, "Hikaru, Fuu..." It was Emi, the light angel. She had long, flowing, white hair, tied up in two low ponytails with golden rings. Though she was one of the oldest angels, she looked like a ten-year-old. "I know that you two are hiding something...tell us." Her dark grey eyes studied the both of them. It was one of her many abilities...

"You do???" Watakina closed in upon them. "Say it!!!"

Grabbing the lightning angel by both ears, Houji pulled Watakina back, "Don't be so rude..."

"We didn't sense Umi..." Hikaru began. "So that may mean..."

"She's in danger," This time, Urasiel spoke, the praying angel. There was a nuance of concern in his voice. Unlike the other elements angels, his eyes were different from them. For his right eye was violet in colour, and his left eye was black. It was said that he had exchanged his left eye with the praying demon from the other side, and thus the result was as such. As to why he did it and what it did to his powers, it was still a mystery. He had long, dark purple hair, tied up in a high ponytail.

Confused, Hikaru asked, "What danger?"

"You weren't present in the previous meeting, were you?" Houji asked. In response, Hikaru shook her head.

Watakina shouted, "Of course not!!! That was the very reason why she was sent down here!!!!!"

Irritated, Houji threatened, "Shut up before I freeze that mouth of yours..."

And then, when Urasiel spoke, it seemed as though he had swapped personalities, "Fool..."

"Tell me, what is going on? What's going to happen to Umi?" Desperate, Hikaru raised her voice.

Silence enveloped the room, until Nakima finally broke the silence, "Listen carefully, Hikaru...before you, Umi and Fuu passed away and became angels, there were three other elements angels before you. They...went against their duties and in the end were sent down to the underworld. It was only then did you three appear." Intrigued by this piece of news, Hikaru nodded in silence, but did not understand what it had to do with Umi. "Recently, we found out that the previous water angel had just became the revenge demon, which is one of the eight elements demons. And...we fear that he may come after Umi."

"But why?"

"Because not too long ago, Houji saw him, and he told her that he was going to have his revenge..." Nakima paused for a while, before continuing. "And also..." And then he fell silent.

But inside Hikaru's head, she heard his voice. 'Since Umi had just fallen in love with a human...we fear that this might be the very chance for him to strike.' The fire angel shot up, staring at Nakima.

'How...how did you know? Who told you this?' But without an answer, her eyes turned onto Fuu. 'Fuu...? But why...? Didn't you believe Umi then?'

Staring back at Hikaru in the eye, Fuu replied. 'I did...but...when Nakima told me about the revenge demon...I couldn't hide it...But don't worry, Hikaru! The rest don't know about it yet.'

Clenching her fists, Hikaru resisted the urge to scream. 'But they will soon if this carries on...you and Nakima will stop trusting Umi and soon tell them everything!'

Fuu gasped, and quickly told Hikaru. 'No, no! Don't think like that, Hikaru! For all you know, the human may be just bait for Umi! The love she has...may be just an illusion!'

'No!!! I don't believe that!!! I believe that Umi's love is real! You haven't seen the whole picture of Umi yet...' With that, Hikaru made an attempt to run away to try and find Umi, but was froze by her feet. Looking down, she saw that Houji was behind it.

"What do you want?" Hikaru was helpless against Houji. If she had her powers, she could've easily melted the ice, but now that she was deprived of them... "Say!!"

"I don't know what you were saying to Fuu just now, but don't be rash," The ice angel's eyes locked with Hikaru's. "We are all worried for Umi's safety, so don't go and aggravate the situation by running loose. Then we have one more person to worry about."

In her heart, Houji's words made much sense. Hikaru relaxed, and calmed herself down. It was only then did Houji release her. Coming back to the table, Hikaru sat down, still worried for Umi.

The fire angel opened her mouth to speak, "So...are you saying...that...the revenge demon...may be preying on Umi right now?"

"That is correct," Emi nodded.

Then, Hikaru dug inside her bag and took out the fire mirror. Nearby, she could hear Watakina choking, "W-why did you bring that down with you? You're not supposed to!!"

"You didn't realise that until now?" Ryuuii remarked. "You should've at least felt it..."

But before Watakina could reply, Hikaru asked the fire mirror, "What does the revenge demon look like?" Inside her heart, a terrible fear grew. She feared that Umi might have been under his spell already, even while she was by Umi's side. 'Please...let it not be true...'

An image started to appear in the mirror. As it grew more distinct, Hikaru held back her breath, not daring to move an inch. A tall figure, with locks of different shades of purple blended with dark blue and pale red, and his eyes were a mellow bluish-purple colour. He had sharp features, and soft pale skin. But that was only the side view of his right side, as the mirror showed his other side, Hikaru's crimson eyes widened. Numerous wires were wrapped around the left side of his face, connected to a small lense covering his left eye. Added to that, faint lines of blue, red and purple could be seen on his left cheek. Though locks of his hair covered part of his face, the distortions done to his face could still be seen. 'Why is it that...?'

"He was a handsome fellow before," Houji commented. "Lovely purple and blue locks, along with those eyes. But when he became a demon, everything changed..." The expression formed on the ice angels' face, seemed as though a knife had just been inserted in her heart subtly. "He said he changed in an attempt to become more powerful. But as to what his powers are now, I have no idea." Smirking, she added. "He didn't care to share it with me."

In response to Houji's words, Watakina snapped, "Don't be stupid! You'd probably die if he did!" And then, his anger cooled down. "He was the most powerful of the eight elements angels then. And I should think he's the most powerful eight elements demon now..."

Suddenly, the fire mirror earned itself a large crack in the very middle. Hikaru could only watch the image of the revenge demon wane away slowly, "Why did it...?"

"He must have sensed that you were looking up on him," Urasiel explained. "He hasn't change after all...still hates being watched..."

"But..." Questions still floated in Hikaru's mind. "Why does he want revenge on Umi?"

Silence proceeded. Nobody wanted to explain that particular question to Umi, even Watakina fell silent almost immediately. After a few minutes, Nakima finally gave in to Hikaru. He was always the one to tell the most serious matters, being the most responsible angel of all.

"It has something to do...with what other punishment he received back then and...he said something about a prediction and having...a past relationship with Umi," After that, the earth angel said no more.

Shaking her head, Hikaru refused to accept it, "No...that's nonsense! What past relationship could Umi possibly have with him?! She...she would never..."

'Wait...could Clef...?'

"What's his name? The revenge demon's name?"

This time, Emi answered, "Tatenou Kegaemi...why?"

'No...it doesn't match, but...or maybe Clef is indeed human...but...he's being controlled, and Umi is also...being controlled...no!!'

……At Umi's side……

Exiting the restaurant, the two of them walked down the street, it was only then, did Clef notice the bag in Umi's hand, "What's that?"

"This?" Umi brought it to her eye level. "It's just something I was given..." Once more, the words entered her mind. 'Carpe diem...' She broke out into a smile. "Would you like to see it?"

Nodding, Clef smiled, "If you don't mind."

Taking out the carefully wrapped package from the plastic bag, Umi unwrapped it to reveal the small musical box. Suddenly, she felt as if something was making her hand move, as well as her lips. What was wrong with her? It was as if...

"How do you find it? If you like it...you can take it,"

He blinked, "Are you sure?"

Umi presented the gift to him, "Sure."

'Wait...what am I saying? I...'

Taking the small musical box from her hand, Clef looked at her once more, unsure of this sudden gesture of hers. But Umi merely wrapped the musical box for him and kept it in the plastic bag, making him hold the bag.

"Thank you..." And then, an idea struck him. "I must get you something in return. Come, tell me what you would like."

"Really?" A blush sank into her cheeks. Umi began looking around her. But then, Clef pulled her along with him as they came to a shop. It was then, something caught her eye.

Smiling, he asked her, "Anything?" Without waiting for a reply, it seemed as though he knew her exact answer already.

He told her to wait outside. Umi saw him approaching the assistant, and pointing to the window display. The water angel couldn't help but smile. There was no longer an ache eating her heart up, instead, it was being replaced by a cosy, warm feeling. It was the feeling of being out in the cold for so long, and finally finding the way back home. And inside, your family is waiting for you, and the warm fire is sizzling as you step inside. The water angel was in her own world when Clef came outside. He had to call her name a few times before she stepped back down into the real world.

Clef put a small box on her hand, urging her to open it. She tried to guess what it was from his facial expression, but could not figure it out. Finally, she decided to open the box. Inside, was a sliver chain necklace, with sapphire stones forming a flower-like pattern in the middle. 'It's beautiful...' Soon, she felt the cold metal against her neck, as Clef clasped it around her. Looking down, she placed her hand against the necklace.

'Why should this love be wrong? How can something so...beautiful be...wrong? I don't see it that way.' Looking at Clef, she returned his smile. 'I don't see how someone so pure and charming be harmful to me...it is just so hard. I'm sorry...but...how can you expect me to look away from him? Even if this just lasts for a short while, it's worth it all.'

"Thank you..." Umi said. "But...how did you know I wanted this?"

Laughing, he replied, "That's a secret." And then, he offered. "Shall I walk you home?"

"Okay..."

……Back at the house……

Hikaru removed her hand away from the fire mirror. It was mended now. As the other angels were discussing how to solve the situation, Hikaru was in a corner, asking the fire mirror to show Umi. The image surfaced. There, the fire angel saw Umi and Clef walking together. 'Good, she's still safe...'

But then, something else caught Hikaru's attention. 'That's...'

She saw the plastic bag in Clef's hand. 'Isn't that...the bag with the musical box inside? Did she...give it to him? But that's impossible...she broke her promise! She would never-'

"Hikaru, what are you-" Fuu saw the fire mirror. "Isn't that-" And then Fuu heard what they were saying. "They're coming home...? Oh!" The wind angel disappeared from Hikaru's side, and went to inform the rest of what she had just found out.

Meanwhile, the fire angel kept repeating inside her head. 'Umi...what did you do? Why did you...? How could you forget about Fuu and me? After all we've been through together...'

In fury, Hikaru threw the fire mirror down, causing the image of Umi and Clef to vanish the minute it hit the floor. 'I can't believe you...I trusted you time and again... I tried, Umi, I really did! Even when the rest didn't believe you, I did!!'

Flames formed inside Hikaru's heart, the black flames were burning wildly, getting out of control as Hikaru began to lose her senses. 'You...can't possibly compare me to this human...how long have you known him? What about me? Aren't you afraid of the consequences?'

"Hikaru!" Emi's voice shone inside the fire angel's head. "Don't lose yourself! Get a grip!"

……At Umi's side……

"This is it," Umi stopped walking.

"I guess...I'll see you some other time...if fate lets us,"

Umi nodded, "It was great being with you."

"Same here..."

Placing his hand on Umi's chin, Clef raised her head. Leaning towards her, he kissed her gently on the lips. No, she didn't resist, she couldn't even feel her own body when he touched her.

……Just inside……

"Hikaru? Hikaru? Hikaru!!"

She heard her name being called dozens of times, but she ignored every single one of them. 'Is this...me? What's...going on...? It's as if...something's taking over me...'

"Hikaru!!!"

Darkness filled her vision, engulfing the blurry figures before her. 'I...I can't breath...'

Just then, a glaring light shone before her, causing the darkness to flee from her sight. But still, Hikaru fainted. 'I...ha-'

_Bounded, bounded by this new, arisen feeling. Bounded, bounded by my supposedly twisted thinking_

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

hyperhealthcritic: Thanks! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Hm...I'm actually not sure what language it's in. Gomen, but I'll tell you once I know.

Unable To Cry: Thank you! Glad to know that there's another Umi/Clef fan out there! Yup, and updated already!


	5. Chapter 5

_Bounded by Orenji Yume_

An Umi/Clef fic 

**A/N: Alternate Universe, slight OOC, and besides Umi and Clef, some other characters are inside as well. **

**STORY: A short, simple Umi/Clef fic. Umi's a water angel, and Clef's a human she met. The first time, when she visited the human world for the first time. The second time, not long after she was sent down to the human world for that very mistake she made... I'm sorry if I didn't write well. Enjoy!**

**(Note: GOMEN!!! Sorry for the ultra, ultra, ultra long delay! T-T So here's the longest chapter so far...which is also the last chapter...enjoy! (responses to reviews below))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

Waving back at him, Umi watched as he disappeared around the corner. 'This is definitely one of my happiest days.' She confessed to herself, before placing a hand over her left chest. 'And it's no longer painful...does that mean...I'm allowed to love...? I can feel?'

Though doubtful, the water angel convinced herself that it was true, and skipped inside the house. Humming a soft tune, she removed her shoes and climbed up. Touching the necklace Clef had given her, she could not help but smile.

……Inside……

"Hikaru? Hikaru?"

Ugh...that bright light... Weakened, Hikaru was assisted by Fuu as she tried to sit up, "What happened?"

The fire angel's vision cleared, and she saw that nobody answered; they only turned their gazes in the direction of Emi. With a distasteful look, Emi stared back at them all, before facing Hikaru.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "Just now, you were nearly drawn into the dark side. I don't know how it was possible for an elements angel, such as yourself. But I'm pretty certain that someone must have been drawing that negative energy inside you and enhancing it, thereby turning it the positive energy against you. And the result...would be that...you'd become a fallen angel."

"Just like the previous fire angel..." These words somehow slipped through Watakina's mouth.

Shooting a glare at Watakina, Houji gave him a glare, "Way a go."

"Shut up," The lightning angel immediately argued.

Before the duo could continue, Urasiel spoke, which made everyone turn their heads towards him, "We must quickly find Umi, before anything else happens and hinders our way. When we do find her, we have to tell her all we know of the matter, and hopefully she will get the message." He paused for a minute or two, and then suddenly it seemed as though he spoke in a new voice. "Though I doubt so, since the foolish one thinks that she's on her way to paradise, when in fact, she's merely nearing death."

Staring at the praying angel, the lightning angel remarked, "Sometimes he scares me..."

"He would only scare a weakling like yourself," Houji grabbed the chance to poke fun at Watakina.

As the two were quarrelling in the background, Hikaru asked, "What is going to happen to Umi?"

The wind angel was the first one to hear her question, "What do you mean? You mean if they find out-"

"No...her affairs with the revenge demon..."

"I don't know...none of us have a clue..." Out of the blue, Fuu gave Hikaru a quick hug. "Please, don't worry about Umi anymore. It's time to let me do the worrying...you've had enough."

Awkwardly, Hikaru returned the hug, "Alright, Fuu."

'How long was it since we three gave each other encouragement with a hug? In times like this? When I'm about to break down and just give up...? And I nearly lost myself...' Pulling away from Fuu, Hikaru smiled at her warmly. 'Umi...come back into the light...and back into the circle. It feels different without you.'

Stepping inside the house, Umi was greeted with an unexpected sight. Widening her azure eyes, she was met with eight other pairs of eyes. Opening her mouth, she wanted to ask what were the other eight elements angels doing down here.

But she could have already guessed the reason why. So she closed her mouth, but there was something else she wanted to ask. Did Hikaru and Fuu still consider her as their best friend? Especially after the many incidents that have happened to them. Glancing over at them, she saw their expression. 'Why? Why are they looking at me with such a sad gaze? I'm not feeling down or anything, instead...I'm the opposite! So...'

"Umi," The guardian angel was the one to break the silence, as she did not like such grave matters taking place at her house, and thus she wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. "Come, Umi...we have something important to tell you."

Taking a few steps forward, Umi settled herself down, not daring to face anyone. She was not embarrassed or anything, but their burning gazes were just too weird. Why couldn't they understand that she was happy the way she was? Even though she was breaking the rules, but she wanted it that way. If they couldn't accept it, not even her closest friends, then...she would just be alone with her love.

'Which then would I have chosen? Them...or Clef...?' The question stayed in her mind for some time.

"So I'm the one again?" Nakima asked the obvious. The rest nodded, and the answer was plain enough to see. Sighing, he began. "Where do I start? Oh yes...maybe you should start, Umi. It may be easier for me to continue. So...anything special happened to you lately?"

Raising an eyebrow, Watakina commented, "What's wrong with you, Nakima? Why are you-"

"He must have his reason," The ice angel interrupted. And for the first time, the lightning angel did not answer back.

In a distance, Hikaru was clenching her fists, trying to hold back her anger. 'I knew it! I knew that you would break the news out! How could you...? Even though Umi has done wrong but...it isn't fair to her for you to tell the others without telling her first!'

'So he's letting her tell her side of the story...' Another voice entered the fire angel's head.

'Emi...?' Looking around her, she saw the light angel gazing at her.

'Don't let the darkness overcome you again, Hikaru. You're still being targeted at.'

Biting her lower lip, Hikaru tried to calm down. 'Yes...'

Hesitant, Umi turned to look at Hikaru and Fuu with an almost desperate look. 'What do I tell them? How do I...? Hikaru? Fuu?'

And then, she saw Hikaru's painful expression. 'What's happening to you, Hikaru? Why are you...? She seems to be fighting something...Is it because of me?' With a firm expression, Umi told herself. 'Alright, I'll tell them. I have to sooner or later.'

Resignedly, Umi said, "I've...fallen in love...with a human."

"You, WHAT?!" Watakina exclaimed aloud.

Not knowing whether what she was going to say would make things worse, the water angel added. "And...it feels...good."

Jumping up, the lightning angel wanted to hit Umi, but was held back by Houji, "Umi, are you out of your mind?" The ice angel saw no response, and went back to Watakina. "Calm down!"

Emi's face showed no sign of shock, she merely turned to Hikaru. 'Hikaru...?' Receiving the word, the fire angel nodded.

With a sad smile, the light angel comforted her. 'At least one of your worries is gone.'

As for Urasiel, he flicked his hair back and shook his head, "Fool..." For some reason, he was not blown away by the news. "Do you know why you're in love? Do you feel like one would feel when in love? Can you comprehend this new, arisen feeling of yours?"

Raising a hand, Nakima told everyone, "Quiet..." With a small smile on his face, he carried on. "We heard you...so now...it's my turn. We found out something new as well. The previous water angel has now become the present revenge demon, Tatenou Kegaemi. We believe that he's after you. As for the actual reson, we don't know, though he did turn up before Houji and tell her that you're his prime target. So we're worried, that the love you encountered...may just be an illusion. After all, illusions are the revenge demon's specialty."

Immediately, Umi cried out, "That can't be true! I don't want to believe it! It isn't true!!!"

Just then, Hikaru shouted, "Stop it, Umi, stop it!! I don't care if this is against your wishes but it is the truth!!!" Tears of anger and sadness mingled in her fiery eyes.

Silence followed, but then the water angel spoke, as her ocean blue eyes turned watery, "Hikaru...you don't believe me?"

"No..." It seemed as though somebody else had taken over that once cheerful voice. "You were the one that left us. He's more important than us all, isn't he, Umi?" Umi tried to deny it, but the fire angel only went on. "Don't you see our concern for you? Surely the love that may be an illusion can't be stronger than that?"

Ryuuii was observing everything from the side, quiet all the while, until she heard the words exchanged between the two friends, "Alright, alright, that's enough now." Standing up, she went over to Hikaru, sitting her down. "This is my house, if you all have forgotten, not your place up above. I hate it when I'm being left out..."

"Wait, Ryuuii," Nakima grabbed her hand. "There's something I left out..." Taking a deep breath, the earth angel announced. "After this, your punishment before will be lifted, and so you have to return to heaven. But...Umi..." He stared straight through her. "Your wings and powers will be kept away from you for a 100 days, starting from today."

Registering this all, Umi ventured, "Can I have one last request?"

"What?"

"Let me see him for the last time..."

……Later……

After they had eaten, as Ryuuii had insisted, Urasiel made the rest sit aside, as he sat in the middle of the room. With a long string of beads in his hands, he started murmuring. After some time, he threw the beads up in the air. The beads hung in midair, creating a prefect circle. Everyone around him fell silent almost instantly. They all knew very well not to break the praying angel's concentration at a critical time as such. Urasiel then said a few inaudible words, and a portal was created through the beads. An image of Clef was reflected; he was in some street or another.

"Let's wait till he goes somewhere deserted," He remarked. "We don't want to alarm any humans."

Emi added, "You have five minutes...if -"

"Ten," The water angel cut in, looking at the light angel with pleading eyes. "Please?"

That moment of silence that followed between the two seemed like forever, until the answer finally came, "Alright...if anything happens to you, call us. We'll come to you."

Nodding, Umi went up to the portal. Reaching out a hand, the praying angel did something to the beads, and told Umi to go when ready. Seeing that Clef had turned into another street, which looked deserted, the water angel calmed herself down, before stepping inside the portal.

Very soon, Umi found herself standing behind Clef. Running up to him, she held him back as she called his name. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her with a surprised look.

"How did you find me?"

Without answering his question, Umi said, "Clef...our love...do you think that it's an illusion?"

"What are you talking about?" He stared at Umi with genuinely concerned eyes. "What made you think as such?"

Shaking her head, the water angel laughed at herself, "I'm not sure either. But...do you know anything about the revenge demon?"

All of a sudden, Clef's voice changed, "So you know..."

Stepping away from Clef, Umi watched as he changed into another being. His hair became longer, and it changed slightly in colour, but it still fell so softly over his face. His eyes changed colour as well, thought a small lens replaced his left eye. Dozens of wires were connected to that small lens, and faint lines of purple, red and blue could be seen on his left cheek. His clothes were also gone, and now he donned a black robe with chains of purple, blue and red. From his sleeve, he took out a small golden ring, and clipped it onto his right ear. Only then did he speak.

"I guess I won't have a need to remove this anymore,"

One would have not been able to resist the urge to shout out their question in a clear and loud voice, angry and saddened at the same time because of the fact that they have been cheated of their feelings. They might have asked 'Why are you doing this to me?' or 'Who are you? I've never offended you. When have our paths crossed before?' and so on. As they have been hurt so deeply, they can only pity themselves for having such bad luck befall them.

But instead, the water angel asked a silly question, which had nothing to do with her at all. Why? Because she was still at a loss.

"What's that?" Umi questioned, her voice nearly cracking at the sudden arrival of this new figure.

Rather relaxed, the demon replied, "Just something the other demons use to sense me when I try to hide. Of course, it isn't supposed to be removed, but I found a way to..." Tapping it, it shone in the bright sunlight. "I guess you know who I am by now."

Swallowing, Umi recalled the name Nakima mentioned, "Tatenou Kegaemi, the revenge demon."

"Yes, otherwise known as Clef...to you, that is," Seeing Umi staring at him but not saying anything, he went on. "I did well in being Clef, didn't I?" Sighing, he commented. "It's been so long since I was the human before...but I pulled it off well, I supposed." Going up to Umi, he took up a lock of her hair, and placed it against his lips. Taking a deep breath, he seemed to have inhaled the whole of her being inside him.

Her heart raced. 'Why? Shouldn't the illusion be off already? He has already shown his true self! So why...?' And then she studied his face up close. 'What did he do to himself? Why...?'

For some reason, Umi felt drawn to the certain charm of his. Yes, his face may have been badly distorted on the left side, but on the right side...

With a smirk upon his face, Kegaemi dropped the lock of hair and asked in a low, dangerous voice, "Don't you fear that I may harm you?" When he received no response, only the intense stare of Umi's, he arched an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong...?"

"You seem familiar...for some reason..." She remarked, still staring at his face. "In this form..."

Grinning, he replied with a sly look reflecting in his two-toned eyes, "And I thought you couldn't remember...but of course, you're wrong in a sense." Seeing the wonder in those deep blue eyes, Kegaemi breathed softly into her face. "How about a trip to the past?"

Before she could reply, the revenge demon had already used his powers on her. Without further warning, the water angel was being pulled into the past, along with him. Very soon, she found herself standing next to him still, but in a completely foreign scene. Before them, was a fairly busy street, bustling with life, very unlike from where there were standing just now. In a distance, she saw her with Hikaru and Fuu.

Without turning to face Kegaemi, she asked, "When is this?"

"Just watch," He answered in a commanding tone.

Not saying anything in return, Umi looked at where he was indicated to her, and saw someone running towards them, the trio was going to collide with that stranger when they turned around the corner. For some reason, this scene seemed oddly familiar to her, but she just could not recall anything related to it. As the person running at full speed neared them, Umi managed to see his face more distinctly.

He had sharp features. Short, red hair blending in with black and blue, along with fierce, crimson eyes. Yet in all the hardness that his face bore, there was a soft touch in this piece of work. She could not exactly put her finger on why, but she just felt like it would be so easy for her to pour out all of her inner feelings to this figure. And then, something else caught her attention, as she raised her gaze, and saw another.

It was him, but different. His left side of the face was still kept intact, and a pair of large, white wings was stretched out from his back. But the wings then disappeared, and he began calling out.

"Settai! Settai!"

The red-haired man did turn back to see who was behind him, but continued running as he ignored the cries. And then, just as the three friends turned around the corner, their curiousity aroused by what they had just heard. They were alarmed at what greeted them, but it was too late for them to dodge already. They thought that they were going to collide hard with that person, but instead, to their surprise, he run through them. But to be more specific, he dashed right through Hikaru, who was in the middle.

Shocked, the three of them just stood there, occasionally looking behind, gasping at what they had just experienced, and trying to catch their breath. The other man stopped before them, with a worried expression worn. Going up to them, he directed their attention towards him.

Studying them, he asked, "I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt?" Looking at Hikaru, he waited for her reply.

"I...I'm fine..."

Despite hearing her positive answer, he was still not convinced. Looking beyond them, he failed to see where the person he was chasing before went. Sighing, he ruffled Hikaru's hair and smiled pleasantly at her, trying to comfort her and ease her fears, in hope that she would forget what had happened just now. The other two friends stared at him, not knowing what to do, in particular, the marine-haired friend.

And then, the man removed his hand from Hikaru and spoke, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Raising a hand before them, a light emerged and engulfed the three of them. Very soon, the light vanished, just as quickly as it had appeared. Dropping his hand, the man then smiled sadly at them, and proceeded to walk past them as the three just froze on the spot.

As he walked past them, he whispered, "Wake up now..."

Instantly, the trio jumped, and could only look at each other. Why were they here all of a sudden? What caused them to jump? But they did not ask any questions, and just carried on walking down the street. The angel observed them closely for a while, before he was finally assured that they were fine, and continued from where he had left off.

The scene cleared, and the angel and demon were back at where they were standing previously. Umi was looking down, as she could not believe that Kegaemi had done such a thing, and who was that mysterious person that ran through Hikaru? As she rubbed her head, Kegaemi saw everything and easily read her mind without using his powers.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "That was when I was still an angel, yes? So don't go thinking off the track. As for the person you saw...he was Settai, the fire angel before your friend, Hikaru. So yes, he was my friend...the closest one, in fact."

"Why do you want my life so much?"

The demon remained silent, before he replied with a chuckle, "Dear, dear, whoever said that I was after your life?" Running his hand through her hair, he added. "Who told you that?"

Startled by this piece of fresh news, Umi could only manage one question, "Who is it that you're exactly after?"

……Back at the house……

Urasiel had closed the portal, forbidding anyone to interrupt the private moment between the couple. Everyone understood the reason, a pity Watakina could not help but let his curiousity get the better of him. Sitting beside his purple-haired friend, the lightning angel leaned towards him, trying to see whether he could catch a glimpse of anything. When he saw that he could not, Watakina turned to the praying angel.

"Aren't you worried? It's been so long already..."

Opening one eye, his amethyst one, the angel merely replied as such, "They're fine. She hasn't cried for us yet." Closing it again, he continued sitting there, quiet as ever.

Frowning deeply, Watakina shifted and sat opposite Urasiel, face-to- face, "Isn't it alright to just take a small peek? She's powerless now, and the revenge demon is not. So-"

"Stop being such a busybody!" Houji commented, grabbing him by the back of his neck, causing him to choke and stop halfway in his sentence. "Just leave them alone for ten minutes!"

Swiping the ice's angel hand away from his neck, the lightning angel coughed, catching his breath. When he had recovered, he glared at Houji with his bright, yellow eyes. In return, the ice angel smirked at him, staring back at him with her piercing crystal eyes.

Suddenly, Urasiel's other eye snapped open, "I now know where they are. Thank you, dear friend."

Immediately, his other eye opened as well, and the praying angel got up. "They're going to be in danger! He now knows where they are! He's going to go after them!"

The rest just looked at him with wide eyes, feeling that they did not know their friend all of a sudden. But Urasiel's eyes were already filled with fright, worry and remorse. "Did any of you hear me? The two are in danger! The praying demon knows their location now and thus, he is going to go after them!"

"What is your relationship with the praying demon?" Nakima finally spoke.

……At Umi's side……

Bending down, Kegaemi whispered into Umi's ear, "What would you do? If I told you...my target was...Hikaru?"

"W-what?" Immediately, she pushed the demon away from her. "What do you mean by that? Why her?" A thousand questions attacked her mind endlessly, and they never failed to be questions that she could not answer on her own. Staring up at Kegaemi, she saw his smug expression. Blood rose to her cheeks, as she said the final time. "Explain."

Clearing his throat, he started, "Well, it's all very simple. My prime prey is Hikaru, your friend, not you, yes?" Pausing for a moment, the demon thought of another way to phrase his words. "Do you know that for every angel, there's a demon linked to them?"

Still shaken, Umi plainly replied, "No."

"Well, there is. And it so happens that Hikaru...to linked to my friend, Settai," This time, Kegaemi paused due to the fact that he was slightly reluctant in continuing with his story.

"Settai, the previous fire angel...became a demon, not because he committed any crime." Lowering his voice, he shook his head, and seemed to be talking to himself now, with hints of regret and vengeance in his eyes. "No, never, he would never do such a thing. How can one expect such a gentle angel, who's constantly falling ill to commit such crimes? He may be brash but...still...everything happened because some cursed blood demon went to attack him when he was really weak. As a result, he became a fallen angel. That was why he was running around the human world when you saw him. If you had seen him closely, you would have seen broken wings present on his back."

Hearing the demon's voice full of emotions, Umi could not help but be inclined to feel sad for him. But then again, he was the revenge demon, could he not be faking all of this?

But the expression in his eyes...overwhelming with all of these feelings. They said that angels could not have feelings, because they were supposed to be perfect beings, superior to everyone else. And for the vulnerable humans, they were constantly acting on the account of their emotions, thus wrecking havoc. For the demons, they were evil beings, but with feelings still. Somehow, Umi felt that to be able to feel would be better.

Surprised, he saw that there was no response from the water angel. Kegaemi wanted to ask about her, but he thought that she would just rebuke his questions. So he carried on with his side of the story, "When an angel and a demon are linked, they are create miracles between each other. Right now, Settai has become a fallen angel, and he is resting within the depths of hell. If I were to gain some of Hikaru's blood, I would be able to make Settai an angel again."

"...That's all?" Umi asked, staring at the demon with wide eyes. "Then why pull me into this? Why?"

Kegaemi glanced over at her, "Were you not aware all this while? What Hikaru was going through when you were with me?"

Reading the confused expression worn on Umi's face, he continued to explain. "You were just someone I could use to precipitate the result of the pursue of my desires. You are one the closest person to Hikaru's heart, and seeing you get into deep trouble while she could only watch helplessly affected her a lot. At that vulnerable state, I could make her turn away from the light more easily, and thus get what I want."

And then he added. "And no, drawing blood from her body is not the end. In exchange for Settai's becoming an angel, she herself would have to take his place as a fallen angel. Do you understand now?"

'Hikaru...no...Hikaru...!!!' Muddled, she was consumed by rage, fear and uncertainty. "No...yes...sort of...but...I still don't understand one thing..." The angel shook her head as she looked at him, and then she ventured. "How...did you become a demon?"

As he heard this question, he could only stare at her. 'Why is she asking this? I...no, this doesn't concern her! Why should I tell her? She's missing the whole point! I...' But then Umi repeated her question, this more firmer and more persistent. Again, the demon just stared at her. 'Since she's so insistent, I might as well...no! I shouldn't! Then I'll just change my image as a ruthless demon. I shall lie instead. No...I can't...'

Finally, the demon gave his answer, "This-"

Just then, both of them felt another's presence, familiar to Kegaemi, but apparently not to Umi. Coolly, Kegaemi thought to himself. 'So...he's finally found me, red-handed. I should've guessed that he was still hot on my heels and wanted to capture me for some offence. How careless of me to put the detector back on...I was too engrossed in...'

The demon flicked his eyes towards the angel opposite him, and looked away, failing to see that she had caught his gaze. 'No, what was I thinking?'

……Back at the house……

"What is your relationship with the praying demon?" The earth angel repeated his words again after a few minutes of dead silence, but this time with more force.

Raising his eyes, Urasiel spoke in a soft and low voice, "This..." He touched his left eye. "Is how the praying demon communicates with me. This is how we read each other's thoughts. We exchanged our left eyes in order to know what is happening on the other side. You can say that I am blind in my left eye, as the eye I have is his. And the same for him."

"You do know that it is dangerous to do so, don't you?" Nakima warned. "So...does that mean that..."

Already, the praying angel was on his feet and reopened the portal; "We must go to their aid at once. The praying demon is after them."

"Why?" Hikaru asked, it was a while since she had voiced out her thoughts. "Why Umi?"

Shaking his head, the reply came, "No, not Umi...but the revenge demon. But I still fear that he might harm Umi."

……At Umi's side……

A voice was sounded behind Kegaemi, "Look at what one of the eight elements demon attracted...one of the eight elements angel...that's sweet." Suddenly, the voice changed completely. "Tatenou Kegaemi! Explain your actions! And make it short..."

Out of the shadows, a figure appeared, smiling. Slightly shorter than his fellow demon, he had feminine features, which was hard to believe that such a voice just now could have come from him. He had long, flowing raven hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, as well as a pair of black and purple eyes. The demon's face was as smooth as silk, and everything was in proportion and in place. His majestic, charcoal black wings were stretched out from his back, and he had his arms crossed. One thing struck Umi. This demon resembled Urasiel a whole lot, only that he looked like the female version.

Besides that, for some weird reason, the water angel felt that she could not move. She was stuck to the same spot. She tried talking, but she also failed in doing so. 'What is going on...?'

"You saw and heard everything, didn't you?" The revenge demon stared daggers at the praying demon. "You can take me back and torture me all you like! Just leave Settai alone!"

Smirking, the praying demon shook his head and wagged a finger, "The only reason we let Settai stay alive was the fact that he was a powerful fallen angel, and we thought that as time went by, we could change him into one of us. A pity, as you had just said, you want the opposite for him. We can't allow that now, can we?"

Turning to face Umi, he bowed. "I'm sorry for being so rude as to not introduce myself to you first. I'm Kakoi, the praying demon." Taking hold of Kegaemi's hands, he set a charm on them, keeping them locked together. "I'm sorry that we don't have time to talk now. Maybe some other time!"

Muttering curses, Kegaemi struggled to break his hands free, but the charm Kakoi had set was apparently a new one, and a strong one at that, "Let me go! Don't you dare you!" After that, he looked in the direction of Umi. He opened his mouth, about to say something.

But before he could, Kakoi held him by the back of his neck. "What nonsense are you sprouting?" Bringing his hand over the revenge demon's eyes, the praying demon said a few words, and as a result Kegaemi passed out. Facing Umi, he bowed once more. "I pray for the day we meet again, Umi. Please give my thanks and regards to Urasiel on my behalf!"

And then the two demons vanished. At the exact same moment, Umi fainted, and a pair of hands caught her just in time.

……Later……

Slowly, her eyes opened, and found herself staring in the eyes of another, a pair of ruby red ones. Sitting up, Umi rubbed her eyes. Looking around her, she saw no one else but her friend.

Umi asked, "Where's everyone?"

"Heaven, discussing...including Ryuuii..." Placing her hand over Umi's, the fire angel brows knitted. "Are you alright? Urasiel said you were lucky enough to have been left unharmed, only placed under a temporary spell."

Ruffling Hikaru's hair, the water angel answered, "I'm alright, don't worry." She stopped to think for a moment, over what had happened before. "I'm sorry that I made you so worried, I really am."

"I know, Umi. It was hard on you too," Hikaru smiled at her assuring. "I'm just glad everything is over now."

'Is it?' The water angel questioned herself. 'Is it really over? Just like that?' Recalling back then, she realised that she still had one unanswered question. 'How did he become a demon...? He didn't manage to answer my question in time...we were interrupted...'

Just then, Nakima appeared, and he immediately said, "Umi...you're lucky that you managed to escape alive. But please..." Bending down, he placed both hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the eye. "Please don't get yourself in trouble anymore, yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

……Back in Heaven……

'It has been 13 days already...and I can't take it anymore...' Standing up, Umi gazed down at the body of water. She had first seen Clef through it, and she wanted to see him again now. But a pity she had lost her powers already, and she could not do it. Though she knew that Clef was in fact Kegaemi, she still had the same longing for him. Yes, initially, Umi had fallen in love with a human, or so she thought. Now, she was in love with a demon, and she did not know whether he felt the same way.

'I'll have to seek help if I want to see him...'

And then she went through the list of people whom she could ask for a favour. 'Hikaru? No, I can't worry her anymore. Fuu? Nakima? I couldn't...Houji? Watakina? Watakina would get mad at me...and Houji...she's alright but...somehow Watakina would always find out from her. Emi? I...can't even imagine myself asking her. Urasiel...?' Considering this for a few minutes, Umi nodded. 'He helped me the last time...and he does have some sort of relationship with Kakoi. She remembered what the praying demon had told her. I'm not sure how it'll help but...it's worth a try.'

……Later……

"Yes, Umi?"

Sitting beside Urasiel, the water angel requested, "Could you...let me see...Kegaemi?"

Instantly, the praying angel opened his eyes and stared at Umi. Closing his eyes again, he lowered his head and concentrated hard, muttering to himself. As to why, Umi was ignorant. After some time, he opened his eyes again, looking up at the water angel.

"I needed to block out Kakoi's mind from my own," Urasiel explained without being asked.

"Oh..." Umi spoke. "Can I ask you something?" She received a nod as an answer. "How come Kegaemi became a demon?"

Urasiel paused for a while, before replying, "He broke certain rules, and since the punishments added up to be so heavy, in the end he was sent to hell, and therefore he became a demon."

"Why did he do it?"

With a small grin, the praying angel said, "I do not know either. I'm puzzled till this day."

For the first time, Umi had seen that mouth of his turn upwards, and she was glad. From the first moment she met Urasiel, his face was always so emotionless, despite that, she knew that he was good-natured inside. And now, she finally saw him as such.

"Thank you...but why are you doing this for me?"

His smile widened, "Don't think that I'm doing it for you. I'm doing it because I think that there is some reason in this act."

After saying that, he threw the beads in the air, chanting. It took a longer time for the image to appear and grow distinct. But Umi was not so much concerned how long it took; she was more concerned for the figure in the image.

There he was, his four limbs chained up and his head hanging down. The wires and the lens from his face had been removed, and all that was left were a few scars, along with the lines of blue, red and purple. Many evident wounds could be made out on his body. There were two hooded people, one with a bucket of water in his hand and another holding a whip. The one with a whip in hand brought it down against the demon's face, causing the skin on his right cheek to break open and let blood flow down. Wincing, Umi saw that Kegaemi had already fallen unconscious. The two hooded figures were talking to one another, but she could not understand their words. And then, they put down the bucket and whip, and went out of the room, locking the door behind them.

"W-what are they doing to him?" The water angel finally managed to say, breathless.

Unaffected, the praying angel replied, "50 days of physical torture, followed by 50 days of emotional torture. He would be tortured every single hour of the day except for the twelfth hour of the day." Gazing at Umi, he added. "You've come at the right time to see him left alone."

Going up to the image, Umi watched helplessly. Urasiel observed this quietly, and decided to leave the room for a short while. Pressing her hands against the image, Umi had the urge to go in and rescue him. But it was useless. No matter how she knocked against the image, she could not get through to him.

On the verge of tears, she slid down, her head against the image. At that moment, her hand turned some beads. She heard some soft sounds after the clicking of beads. Raising her head, she saw that the ripples were formed in the image. Curious, she carefully placed a hand through. It went through.

Amazed at this discovery, Umi was elated and without thinking, she passed through the portal.

Stepping onto the ground, the water angel found herself before Kegaemi. Running up to him, she tried to shake him awake. When all attempts failed, her eyes came to the bucket of water. Taking it in her hands, she took a few steps back. Biting her lower lip, she threw it onto the demon's face, hoping that he would wake up. Putting the bucket down, she watched his reaction.

Sputtering, he coughed and opened his eyes. The minute he opened his eyes, he stared at Umi, speechless. With his mouth hanging open, he tried to say something as he glanced around him.

Finally, he asked, choking, "What are you doing here? Wait, this must be a dream, right? Yes, definitely-"

"No, it's me! I came to rescue you!"

Laughing, Kegaemi teased, "Rescue me? You? Alright, enough with the prank already, not that this is the best time." Shaking his head, and he carried on, this time his smile had disappeared. "Just go! Okay? I don't care what your purpose is, just leave! You'll be in danger!"

"Kegaemi..." Walking to the door, Umi grabbed the keys hanging next to it and went up to him. "Wait...I'll release you." She managed to unlock the chains despite the demon's cries, and then threw the keys aside.

Limping slightly, the revenge demon rubbed his face and saw the blood falling from the fresh wound, mingling with the water. It hurt a bit. He then turned to the water angel, "Umi! What do you think you're doing? You don't have your powers or your wings, do you? So what can you do? Have you planned what you'll do after you set me free? Are you prepared to become a runaway?"

"How did you know...I've lost my powers and wings?"

Stopping in his words, Kegaemi looked away, "I asked Kakoi what they did to you..."

'Kegaemi...' Umi could not hold back a smile, and she leaned forward to hug the demon, ignoring his protests. Kegaemi was slightly red in the face, as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as well. Burying her face in his arms, Umi thought to herself. Kegaemi...even though he's a demon-demon! Pulling herself away, she looked up at him.

"You still haven't answered me...I know how you became a demon, because I asked Urasiel, but...why?"

"This..." Licking his lips, it was clear enough that he was reluctant to reply Umi. "An angel's movements is restricted, unlike a demon, but the punishments are harsher and more brutal for a demon compared to an angel. As I wanted to help Settai...I thought that becoming a demon would help me, as a demon had more freedom, and that's true. So..."

Umi finished the sentence for him, "You broke the rules deliberately...?" Looking down, she was quiet, and then she asked. "Settai...what happened to him? What did they do?"

"They..." Gritting his teeth, Kegaemi clenched his hands. "They killed him when he was resting...just like that. I...still can't accept it...I...want revenge. It was unfair to him!"

Resting her hands on his, the water angel told him, "Don't! Please don't! It'll...only cause more trouble. I'm sure your friend wouldn't want to see you like this. So...don't think about revenge..."

"Umi..."

Taking his hand, Umi lead him inside through the portal, and back in the room. Without much thought, she brought him outside of the room, not noticing Urasiel. He was standing in a corner, and had seen everything. With a smile on his face, he went up to the portal, and turned the beads back, letting them drop in his hand. It was a wonder whether he had caused Umi to 'accidentally' find the switch to open the portal...

"I'll pray for you..."

Out of Urasiel's place, Umi scanned the area. As usual, there was nobody around his place. But then, a familiar voice broke the water angel's happy thoughts. Turning to her left, she saw Houji.

"Umi..." The ice angel repeated. "And...Kegaemi..." Instantly, her look of wonder turned into a hard glare. "What are you two doing? Breaking the rules? Why did-"

Cutting Houji off, the water angel begged, "Please, Houji, help us to the reincarnation portal."

Kegaemi gazed at Umi, "You mean...?"

"What...?" Houji stared at her. "You want me to...?" Pausing for a minute or two, she gave in. "Alright, I'll cover for you. Just...hurry..." Shuffling them along, she cast a spell to make them invisible.

In the doorway, stood Urasiel and Emi, watching the three of them vanish in a distance.

"Houji...does have a soft spot, doesn't she?" The light angel commented, looking up at the praying angel.

That smile was still on Urasiel's face, and he agreed, "Yes...even though the two are unaware of it, they just used it."

Closing the door behind them, Houji immediately undid the spell on Umi and Kegaemi, causing them to appear. Sighing, the ice angel told them that she would be off now. As she headed towards the door, Umi thanked her. Arching her neck, she stared at them.

"Don't regret what you two decided to do," And with that, she disappeared through the door.

Holding hands, the couple looked into the portal. Umi was still unwilling to leave, due to the fact that she had not seen Hikaru and Fuu yet. She was still unsettled.

Whispering to Kegaemi if they would wait for five minutes, she received his agreement. Umi then turned to face the door, hoping secretly that it would open to reveal her two friends. It seemed like forever, before the door finally opened, and thankfully for Umi and Kegaemi, it was Hikaru and Fuu who were standing there. Crying out each other's names, the three rushed up to each other in an embrace.

"Hikaru, Fuu...I'm sorry...but...I'm leaving..."

Shaking her head, the wind angel replied, "We know...we saw Houji leaving the room and asked her."

"It's not a bad thing, Umi," Hikaru smiled. "We understand."

The water angel smiled back, "Thank you..."

Suddenly, shouts could be heard from outside, and they were alarmed. Leading Umi by the hand, the two hurriedly told them to go, or else they might be captured if they were too late. Kegaemi stared at them, and opened his mouth, wanting to say something. But it was too late for him, as Hikaru and Fuu had pushed the two inside the portal...

……Afterwards……

Why was she running? To prove something? But what? Was someone manipulating with her body? But who could posses such a power? Dashing through the crowd, the marine-haired girl could only wonder.

'This feeling...it seems so familiar...but-' A collision interrupted her chain of thoughts, as she found herself on the ground. Wincing, she rubbed her back and opened her sapphire eyes to see a hand reaching out towards her. Taking it, she was being pulled up. Brushing at her clothes, she thanked the stranger. As she raised her head to see who it is, a gasp came to her lips for some reason.

Standing there was a handsome man, tall and fair, with beautiful amethyst eyes and falling locks of purple. But the best part was, this stranger seemed so familiar to her. In return, the stranger was studying her own features. A cascading waterfall from her head and azure blue eyes. For a long time, the two were too engrossed staring at each other; they failed to notice that someone was at the side watching them.

Finally, he stretched out a hand, "I'm Clef."

"Umi..." She took his hand.

All of a sudden, the couple jumped, as memories poured inside their minds. Who had let them in? They did not ask that at the moment, for they were too busy hugging each other. Locking eyes, Clef cupped Umi's face in his hands. Their shimmering eyes closed, as their lips met, and tears rolled down their cheeks. Nothing was going to disturb their moment together.

In a distance, stood a smiling red-haired girl. Walking off, she clasped her hands together, proud of what she had done. Disappearing around the corner, her white wings appeared and expanded. Her clothes were being replaced and the ruby-eyed angel took off into the skies, eager to tell the others of what she had just seen with her own eyes.

_Bounded, bounded by the chains of passion. Bounded, bounded by this love fashion (fashion of love). Alas, this is it, I can escape no more. Do I regret now and wish for the life before? Or do I feel that this present is fuller? Truthfully, the present is much more richer…_

_END_

(Response to reviewers)

Sakura16: Yay! Another Umi/Clef fan! Thanks for the review! It encouraged me to update the story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, and to hyperhealthcritic, if I'm not wrong, the language in which 'Carpe diem' is in is Latin.


End file.
